I'll never forget you: Trillogy
by DarkWolfPrincess
Summary: Have you ever heard the expression, if you love something set it free? I loved you and that's why I let you go.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story on Horseland. I love the show, I'm watching all the episodes for the tenth time and it brings back memories.**

**Hope you all like it!**

**WARNING! THIS IS A SAD FIC.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever heard the expressions if you love something set it free? I loved you and that's why I let you go. I remember when you were just a filly, standing in the corner of the corral while the others didn't bother you. You looked lonely and I knew you needed a good friend to be with, but my parents were persistent on getting me a more suitable horse like a palomino or stallion but I knew you were the one for me.<p>

Since our first day at Horseland we loved it, made some great friends and had adventures. I remember once when I thought the others were going to kick me out I went on a long trail ride with you and you cheered me up by doing some of the moves we learned for the competition. You were always loyal and fearless, I never knew another horse like you and I never wanted another because they just weren't you.

Sometimes I would sit under the clouds in our favorite pasture and remember the good times we had together. I would ask myself if it was my fault for what happened, but the others told me it was just your time and I cried for hours on end. Even refused to get on another horse because it just wasn't the same. You were my best friend and I'll never forget you for one moment, even if it means more crying.

I remember when we would go to different places with the others and we made so many new friends along the way. You and Sunburst got along quite well, I almost thought you'd spend your lives together but you were just good friends with him. Never had you been silent, always the talkative horse in Horseland and the one to cheer me up.

For once I want to sit under the starry night sky and just watch it instead of crying as I remembered when we used to sit under these nights and you'd watch the stars with me. I would point out the constellations and you'd whinny whenever I pointed out one you liked. It was always the same, the ones with the great horses were the ones you whinnied to.

At night I would sit in my room and stare at the pictures of you and me together in all the moments we'd have, but it only a glance before I would tear up and cry for the rest of the night. I haven't been back to Horseland since that happened, but I think it's time I do go back and face the thing I've been avoiding.

It was time I got over the loss and think of something new to help ease the pain of this. Getting back to Horseland was hard, I had trouble getting out of the car even but when I did it was a weight off my shoulders. I passed your empty stall and tears welled in my eyes, but I tried to think of something better than that. The other horses were still there but you were just the first to go and when you did all the horses were silent, even Chili and Pepper.

When I stopped at the last stall I couldn't help but smile at the sight for it was your gift to me, to keep going and that you'll always be there. A foal; a brown Kiger mustang with a black mane that had red highlights. It was my reminder that you were still there, this was your son and you wanted him for me. I love you Scarlet, I always will and your and Aztec's foal will be the reminder you're always with me forever.

Maybe one day our paths will cross, but for now we must part and I must move on.

I'll never forget you my beautiful Arabian.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all like the second chapter in my trilogy. Before I begin here are replies to all your fabulous and heart touching reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Silverheart19-<strong>glad you liked it!

**Esrelda Snape**-I'm sorry that I sent off your favorite horse first :( But I'm glad you enjoyed the story!

**Bhorzethorn**-Everyone needs a good cry now and then

**Temi Hikari**-I wanted to keep the summary short and keep the story a secret as to what horse until the very end.

**longlovinghumphrey11**-I'm actually not upset, I wanted to make this because no one really writes about deaths because it's such a sad topic to discuss. But I decided to do it because eventually it happens and everyone has different experiences with it and copes in one way or another.

**Jasmine Jacobs**-I'm wondering why you're listening to depressing music...but I'm glad I could help you with a good cry. Everyone needs one now and then.

**Bloomlover32123**-Sarah didn't give up Scarlett, Scarlett died. I'm basing these stories of the my trilogy around the horseland characters loosing their horses.

**horselandzoey**-I'm so glad that you liked the story, you pretty much summed up what I was going for in these stories.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! SAD FIC!<strong>

* * *

><p>I never expected to love someone as much as I loved you. Though I was more of a city girl you showed me the country was just as much fun if not more so. I remember when I went to pick out my first horse, I wanted something fast and free that could take me to faraway places, away from my worries and I had a lot of them.<p>

When I saw you there in the corral, just staring back at me I wasn't sure why you were doing that but you were too cute to pass up. Deciding to give it a go we started slow, taking a few courses close to home in the city and eventually we moved to the country for riding lessons. The whole time I tried to find your talent when I should have known it all along from the kind of horse you were.

We did all kinds of Western riding together, you were the best of everyone when it came to it. I remember when Zoey tricked us all and we almost left Horseland because we couldn't get the last few moves right at the end of our parade routine. I wasn't upset at you, I could never be upset at you, I was upset at the others and I didn't even know it was a trick. You tried to help me realize it and I was and still am grateful for that.

I remember when we would go to the hill that over looked the paddock and we would just sit and talk for hours on end, you were also so good about listening to me even though I knew sometimes I could be quite boring.

I also remember the times when I neglected you, once when I got that new cell phone and the other time when I fell off you and hit the ground so hard I almost couldn't breathe. I've wanted to ask you for so long if you forgave me for those times but I never got the chance and you didn't seem to be bothered by it either considering you were alright afterward.

Everything country reminds me of you, when I go anywhere in the city that has anything country it causes tears to spring from my eyes and run down my cheeks. I haven't been able to look at anything having to do with the west without running out bawling my eyes out because it reminded me of you so much.

I didn't know how hard it was for Sarah to loose Scarlett and now I know and it hurts…a lot. When I came back to Horseland after a few weeks it was quiet, I came very early. None of the horses spoke as I walked through the barn, pausing at your empty stall to see just some hay on the ground and some oats but nothing more.

It's sad to know that I'll never have you again, that you never even gave me a foal to keep around but you were never one for having a mate were you? The other horses got to have mates and their owners got their foals but you never did…I didn't know why but I didn't even ask you why.

I love you so much and I never would have known about the country or even come to like it if you hadn't have showed me the way. You're the best horse ever Calypso, I'll never ever forget you.

I hope to see you one day soon, but I have to move on and find another horse…but I know that no horse could ever replace you for anything.

I'll never forget you my Chestnut Appaloosa.

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the second part of my Horseland Trilogy. All horses and riders will be included, don't worry.<strong>

**Please Read, Review, Follow and/or Favorite! **

**Suggestions are always welcome:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the SUPER long wait, but I've been bored with writing and took a LONG break, maybe too long.**

**Here is a new chapter for you all! Again, sad fic! Hope you enjoy, but first answer to reviews:**

**Belle-I'm so glad you like it, I do think Sarah and Scarlet were the best. I had that one planned for a while and I'm not sure how the rest are going to go.**

**Silverheart19-I know, it's really sad.**

**Guest-They passed away. I'm writing about the deaths of the horses of Horseland and the owners grieving over the loss. It's depressing, but everyone and animal passes away eventually.**

**Bliss-Well, here you are! I did one of your requests, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I've always believed you were a good horse, even if you were stubborn and hot headed at times. You had a good heart, I could see that from the start. I remember picking you out, seeing you prance around the stable grounds like you owned the place. It was a sight to behold and you were proud as ever, holding your head up high like you won the most important race of all time.<p>

Taking you home was the best thing I could have done, you were so loyal to me and always seemed to agree with what I was saying. Whenever I was lonely I had you to talk to and who couldn't love a horse who always won blue ribbons for the team?

When we were left behind for camping trips and other events, as someone always had to stay behind to care for the stables, I knew you and I would fare well without the rest. You were never a bore to talk to, always making things interesting 24/7.

Remember when we had those foals, Cream and Sugar? I remember you and others trying for attention, I know you didn't mean it and neither did the others, you were just trying to get us to pay more attention to you all. I have to admit it worked, but in a bad way. If only I had seen it earlier, maybe things would have gone differently.

That doesn't matter anymore, you're gone and I have no way of talking to you. I can't say anything else nor can I find the words to compose myself enough to thank you for everything you've ever done. I know that we're going to be okay, we're strong together even if we're not actually together anymore.

I kept all your ribbons, they're in a safe box and maybe one day I won't be so afraid to look at them. Just glancing at that box brings tears to my eyes, makes me remember all the good things we did together. Even when you were being hot headed and temperamental, you were always a good horse to me.

When you gave us a foal, I gave it to Sarah. I know that you only had one, but I wanted her to have it more. After all, she had been through enough with loosing Mosey and now Scarlet. This was all she had left to remember her by and I knew she needed him more than I did.

I may never find another horse as caring as you were, one that understood me as well as you, but I do know that you will forever live in my heart.

Maybe when I get another horse you'll be right there, guiding him in the right direction and it'll give me some hope to know that I'll be able to have another and see your personality, your energy through him.

One day you and I will run around and jump over poles, but that dream is still far away.

I hope that you will forever be happy where ever you are and one day we'll see each other again. You were the best horse a guy could have Aztec.

Fate will take its turn and we'll be together again, but for now I have to move on and stay strong…for both of us.

I'll never forget you my handsome Brown Kiger Mustang.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, so sorry for the wait.<strong>

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**


End file.
